Jacob Loves Who!
by AliceCullen2233
Summary: Jacob is in love with a special person. Let's just say she is a Cullen! Yes he is a Werewolf!
1. Realizing Love

Jacob POV

She is beautiful. Her hair is as fine as gold. I want make out with only her hair. Actually, throw in the lips too! She is so gorgeous! Why did she fall for somebody like Emmett? I have to show her my feelings! But I can't. Does she like me? I have to know. Crap! I think she notices that I am staring at her!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rosalie POV

Jacob is really starting to creep me out! He has been staring at me ever since he got here! What is his problem exactly? I usually have men staring at me, but not mutts! He was just dropping Bella off, and Edward invited him in to talk, and he has been staring at me since! I fell like punching him!


	2. The List

Jacob POV

I love her! I don't care how BAD she smells, I still want her! She has to notice me. I mean who wouldn't1 I am such a handsome hound! Oh! She is standing up! She is walking towards me! She wants me to go outside with her! Maybe she wants to make out with me! Probably not. What is she doing?!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rosalie POV

He wouldn't quit so I stood up to teach him a lesson. He looked so exited when I asked him to come outside with me. What, did he think I was going to make out with him or something! EEEWWW! Anyway, I punched him. I punched him hard, right in his sniffer! That poor, defenseless mutt never knew what was coming!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jacob POV

She PUNCHED me! She punched me in the nose! I have never felt a punch that hard from a woman. That just makes her all the more sexier! Now this gives me something more to love about her. This is my mental list of what I LOVE about her.

------

1. Everything!


	3. Second Thoughts

Rosalie POV

------------------

I punched him, and he got this strange look on his face. It looked like he was deep in thought.

Maybe it killed him. No! He is smiling! What is his issue! Oh dear God, please tell me that he

has not imprinted on me! EEEWWWW! I will never love him! Does he know that?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jacob POV

-------------------

She punched me and I smiled! It is stupid to smile at a vampire that just punched you. I really

Hope that she doesn't hit me again. I don't want her to know, but it kind of hurt! Anyway,

I LOVE ROSALIE!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rosalie POV

------------------

I seriously hope that he doesn't find out about the fight between Emmett and I! I do not want

Him to figure out that I am single for the moment! On second thought, he is kind of handsome!

Oh, what am I saying! I can never love a dog! Or can I?


	4. To The Balcony Yet Again

Jacob POV

----------------------

I am sitting on the couch staring at Rose, and she is staring back. Not glaring, staring. "Hello

Bella!" Bella just walked in!

"Hello Jacob! Hey Rose, are you and Em still apart?"

"Shut up, Bella!"

Rose is single?! Oh this is perfect! I think that she can detect my excitement! Oh this is just too

perfect!

"Sorry Rose. I guess I'll go upstairs then. Bye!"

Oh I think Rose wants to ask me out! She is getting up and waving me outside again! I seriously

hope that she doesn't punch me again!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rosalie POV

-----------------------

I led Jacob outside with the intention of shoving him over the balcony, but when I looked in to his

wild yes, I just couldn't. I mean, his eyes are so beautiful! Oh, what am I saying!!!

anyway, I am leaned in to him closer, trying to push him, but his lips were open, so I went

in that direction instead! I don't know why! I just felt some gravitational pull towards his

lips! When our lips touched, a warm sensation jolted through my body! It was the slightest

peck, but I wanted more! I backed him up against the balcony so that my body was dominating

his. I pushed my lips against his so hard that his heart practically stopped! Poor Jacob! He

seemed not to mind, so I pushed harder! He used his werewolf strength to push me to the side

so that he was dominating me! I eventually pushed him away, for werewolf strength cannot

compare to my awesome vampire strength! I just left him on the balcony, bewildered and excited,

and went inside, smiling, to watch my favorite soap opera.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jacob POV

-----------------------

We are yet again on this balcony! This time she is stalking towards me, staring into my eyes. We

are so close to the balcony. She is getting closer! And she is just inches away from my face! What

is she doing? Um this is starting to creep me out! OMG! She is kissing me! It is a small kiss, a

peck, but it is on the lips! And now she is pushing me against the balcony, her body dominating

mine. She is pushing way too hard against me! If I flip her over it will be much better! Now my

body is dominating hers! Ha ha! I think she wants to go! Definitely! She is not saying anything.

she is just walking off, smiling her beautiful smile.


	5. Flashbacks Suck!

Rosalie POV

-----------------

I guess that I never realized that dogs could kiss. Jake is an amazing kisser!

Almost better than Emmett! No. I really miss him. I wish that we wouldn't have

gotten into that STUPID fight!

Flashback

"Hey Em! Can we hunt together? Please?"

"Oh fine! This COULD turn out badly though."

"I understand that, but let's go!"

"You know, this is the first time that we have hunted together!"

"I know! It is going to be exciting!"

"Come on! Let's run!"

"This is great!"

"There is ONE condition. I call all the bears!"

"Fine!"

"It is good to know that we have an agreement!"

"Wait. Be quiet. I hear an animal! I'll go check it out!"

"Okay! See you in a bit!"

(Crap it is a bear!)

"Hey, Em it is a deer! Do you mind if I take it?

"Go ahead!"

(Do I take it? He will never find out! I am going to!)

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!"

"I'm sorry, Em! I had to! He was right there in front of me!"

"I SAID THAT I CLAIMED ALL THE BEARS! HOW COULD YOU ROSALIE?!

"Em, I'm sorry! I had to!!

"I DON'T CARE!!!! PLEASE JUST LET ME BE FOR AWHILE!"

"Em, I am sorry! Please don't leave me!"

"YOU CAN'T EVEN FOLLOW MY ONE CONDITION!"

"FINE THEN, EM! LEAVE ME AND SEE IF I CARE ENOUGH TO MISS YOU!"

End Flashback

The more I think about that hunting trip, the better Jacob really seems.

I LOVE Jake!! I just have to get used to thinking that!


	6. Pooch Lips

**Rosalie POV**

**Every time I see Emmett I want to cry! But I can't, so I look at Jake and smile. I wonder if**

**Emmie has noticed. Darn. I just said his pet name. Right now, I want to kiss Jake. We**

**ARE the only two in the room!**

"**Hey, Jake."**

"**What?"**

"**Kiss me."**

"**Gladly!"**

**JAKE IS AN AMAZING KISSER! His breath is hot, a trait Emmett never**

**had when we kissed!**

"**Hey Rose I am sorr- WHAT THE HECK?!?!"**

"**Emmett, you said to leave you alone, and I did!!!!!"**

**So Jake says, "I think I'll leave now!"**

"**Shut it Pooch Lips!"**

"**Be nice to him Emmett!"**

"**And to think that I wanted to apologize to such a backstabbing traitor!"**

"**Emmet! I loved you but you are SOOOOOOOOOOOOO selfish!"**

"**Rose, please forgive me!**

**Darn. He called me Rose.**

"**Let me think about it!"**

"**I will wait for you."**

**Jake POV**

**I really hope that Rose chooses me over that…. that…. mosquito! HE CALLED ME POOCH LIPS! Grr. I would phase and kick his butt right now, but I don't want to scare Rose. BUT HE CALLED ME POOCH LIPS!**

**Rosalie POV**

**Emmie called Jake Pooch Lips. *giggle***


End file.
